A Place In Time
by rcroswell
Summary: It's 7 months after the Roswell group has left Roswell but what happens when things go awry and Maria goes missing? (Some Cliffhanger moments)
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Roswell Characters nor am affiliated with the show in any way.

INTRO

_Nov.1st 2002_

_Journal Entry-I_

_I'm Liz Parker... Well actually that's not so true anymore; I am now Liz Parker Evans, wife to one of the only three living hybrids on the planet and the newest member to the human-alien team._

_It's strange how life always has a way of turning into something that you would never expect. Three years ago I was Liz Parker- your average teenage girl whose only expectation in life was to become a molecular biologist, survive high school, and live a normal human life. I never imagined myself becoming an ally with aliens while still having to go to school and try to live that normal life and I would've never imagined that I find my soul mate at age sixteen who just happened to be from another planet. AS I look at the people in this van, I remember the things we've all been through._

_Isabel: Life has been the hardest on her. Not only did she loose the one place she lived in for over fifty years but she also lost everyone she ever loved. Her parents- who meant the world to her and in the end accepted her for who she was. Alex- the one person in her life who didn't care what she was died because of an alien and to make matters worse, he had been killed by an alien whom she trusted since she was part of the Royal Four. Grant- a person she had come to care for was also killed by an alien; maybe not an alien per-say but by an alien bacteria. Then there's Jesse, her husband, the man Isabel feel in love with months after Alex. She had done everything she could to make things work but in the end had to loose him too since the FBI was onto us. Ever since we left Roswell, she hasn't said a word. I can only imagine the pain she's going through; the thought of loosing Max is just unbearable. Throughout the past few months we've learned to give Isabel some space because not even words can take away her pain._

_Kyle: Seeing him say goodbye to his father, it made me realize how true a guy he really is. Out of all of us he's changed the most. He has become wiser and more understanding. I guess there is a good thing to Buddhism after all and out of all of us he has been able to make the journey more enjoyable by tossing in jokes here and there and then always thinking about the positives of our trips instead of the negatives._

_Michael and Maria: Nothing has changed with these two except for the fact that they are no longer together and I have a felling that it's for good this time. Between the two of them Michael has really changed. Even though Max told him he was no longer second in command he still takes the job seriously; even more seriously now than when we were in Roswell. _

_Then there's Max, my husband. It's been months but it's still strange to actually say that word. Max has been the calm one in the group, no longer taking control or giving commands. He says he's no longer king but deep in his heart he knows he is, even I can sense it. _

_As of now we've stopped to fill up the car. I guess now that means it's also time to change the color of the van as well as the license plate._

The group all got down too stretch while Kyle started to fill the car. Max was going into the convenient store with a list of what kind of food the group wanted. While he went to do that, Isabel began changing the license plate and then changed the van from a red color to a navy blue. "Okay do you mind waiting until after I've put up the pump?" asked Kyle. "I still haven't gotten used to the whole instant paint job thing." Isabel looked at Kyle then went back into the van. This time it was Maria's turn to drive. "So are we ready to hit the road?" asked Max as he came out of the store with the bag of food and drinks. "Almost, I need to know where we're going before I get in the driver's seat." "Again," complained Michael. "Can't you just drive without knowing where we're going?" "No. I don't know what its like on planet whatever but on this planet we have something called turns and directions so I would like to know just what my intentions are." "Okay could you guys just stop?" asked Liz. "You've been like this for months." Maria replied, "Fine by me." "Whatever." Michael got in the far back seat and sat next to Isabel. The other four members got in the van. The rest of the trip was in complete silence until it had gotten dark and they decided to stop at a nearby hotel. As everyone headed towards their rooms after paying for the night, Michael pulled Kyle away. "Hey Kyle, do you mind if I bunk with Isabel tonight? I don't feel like being in the same room with Maria." "Sure" "Thanks." Kyle and Michael switched keys then Michael walked into this room and Kyle into his. Isabel was sitting at the mirror combing her wet hair. "Where's Kyle?" Michael was a little surprised that Isabel had finally spoken. "Um, he's bunking with Maria. I figured it would be best if we had our time apart. Isabel, if you don't mind me asking; why did you start talking all of a sudden?" "Because you're an easy person to talk to Michael and I've always been able to talk to you just about anything." Michael gave off a shy smile. "So which bed do you want?" Michael asked. "Whichever one you want is fine." Michael took a seat on one of the beds and Isabel kept brushing out her hair. Michael then figured this would be the best time to talk to Isabel. He had wanted to talk to her since they left Roswell in May but someone had always been around. "Are you okay?" he asked. Isabel put the brush down and Michael could see her sadness in the reflection of the mirror. Isabel looked down at the floor and then mumbled, "No, not really." "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want. It's just if... if you want to talk, I'll be there for you whenever you need me." Isabel smiled at Michael's last statement since that's what she had said to him three years ago when they had unsuccessfully tried to make contact with Nasedo that night at the library. Isabel turned and looked at Michael. "Maybe not tonight but thanks Michael." Michael smiled and then nodded.

It was the next day and the group got up early so they could get a head start. "Michael do you mind driving?" asked Max. "Sure why not," Michael said as he took the keys from Max. Isabel climbed in the passenger's seat. "I guess that leaves me in the back," Maria said with sarcasm. Everyone got in the van and drove off; not knowing where they were headed. Michael figured the further away from Roswell the better. Just as the past rides had been, this one had been done in silence. Kyle tried to enlighten the mood a few times but they had proven to be unsuccessful. The next time the group stopped was somewhere outside of Oregon. Michael had gone into the convenient store to pay for gas and as he was there the tv was on. It didn't interest him much until the tv program cut in for a special report. "I'm sure most of you out there know who we are but for those of you who don't, all you need to know is that we're the good guys. Living among you are extremely dangerous humans, more dangerous than anything our United States government has ever had to encounter. They are armed and dangerous and have killed before." A picture of the three humans and three alien hybrids appeared on screen. "If you have any information please call us immediately at the following numbers: 555-1310, 555-1356, or 555-1382. Those numbers again are 555-1310, 555-1356, or 555-1382. Thank you." The cashier who must've been in his twenties began speaking to Michael. "It's not true is it? You and your friends aren't killers." "No. I need to get going." "I'm Jordan." "Michael." "Hey do you need help with anything. That van of yours seems a little small for everyone. I have a hummer out back. It's yours if you want it." "What's the catch?" "No catch, I promise." "Why are you helping us?" "Well because it makes no sense as to why the FBI special unit is hunting some teenage kids from some small town in Roswell, New Mexico." "How do you know about the special unit and how do you know where we're from?" "I know a lot more than you think commander but unfortunately we don't have time to explain the reasons. So do you want the hummer or not?" "Yea let me just get my friends and we'll be on our way." A few minutes later the group was out back with the black hummer. "So what about the van?" asked Liz? "Don't worry about it. I know this compactor about twenty miles west of here. Here are the keys and registration." "Thanks, I don't know how we could ever repay you." "You just did." The guy smiled and everyone got in the hummer. "Good luck and be careful. I hear they have check points at every state line." "We will and thanks again." As the group left, Jordan went over to the old VW van and when he touched it the van turned into a brand new blue convertible. Jordan got in the car and then followed in the direction where the group of outsiders went.

After reaching Seattle, Michael decided to take a break at a rest stop. "What are you doing?" asked Maria. Michael replied, "I'm taking a break." "You're taking a break, what do you mean you're taking a break? You just drove seventy-five miles. You're an alien even I can drive more than that." "Oh here we go again," Kyle mumbled under his breathe as Michael turned to face Maria. "Hey I may be an alien but only half remember so I do get tired and since I'm driving I'll decide what I want to do. This is crazy I don't need to explain myself to you." Michael angrily got out of the car and walked towards the beach. Isabel decided to get out and follow him then the others got out as well. "Hey Michael, are you okay?" Michael looked towards the group and then back at Isabel. "I don't mean to sound standoffish but can we talk about this later?" "Sure. I take it we're roommates again?" Michael nodded. "Okay well then why don't you let me drive the rest of the way?" Michael gave the keys to Isabel "I think we should stop some place in downtown Seattle that way..." "It will be harder for the FBI to track us." Michael finished her sentence and they both shared an awkward smile then walked back to the group. The group got in the hummer with Isabel in the drivers seat and Michael in the passengers seat. "So, do we have a plan this time?" Kyle said looking more towards Isabel who didn't respond. Michael responded for her, "We figured we would stay at a motel in downtown Seattle so it would be harder for the FBI to track us with hundreds of people around." "Yea that's if they haven't all ready plastered our faces on every billboard and tv station," Kyle said sarcastically. As it was getting dark, Isabel pulled up into a Motel 6. "Liz and I will go get the room keys," Max said as he and Liz trailed off to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Jordan. How many rooms can I get you folks?" "Three." "Okay you've got rooms thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen which are just right down the hall. Check out is at ten thirty." "Okay thanks," replied Max. As Max and Liz headed out the door Liz turned back to look at Jordan; he just smiled and then bowed to her. Liz immediately faced her attention back towards leaving the lobby. "Liz is everything okay?" asked Max. "What? Yea I'm fine." "Come on Liz, I'm your husband, I've known you long enough to know what's going on." "That guy at the counter, there was just something familiar about him." "Did you get a premonition?" "No just a feeling, it's probably nothing." "Are you sure?" "Yea, I'm sure." But Liz wasn't sure. She knew there was something about this stranger, something that was hard to describe yet felt good all at once. The best way to put it was mysterious. In a sense Liz felt as if she had known him once before but could never put her finger on it. As Max gave a key to Michael and one to Kyle, Michael and Isabel headed for their room while Max and Liz headed for theirs. "So I guess we're roomies hu DeLuca?" "Whatever," Maria replied as she walked towards the room. "This should be fun," Kyle said to himself.

Meanwhile in Michael and Isabel's room, minutes had passed and Isabel had just gotten out of the shower and started brushing her hair while Michael took a five minute shower. Isabel had all ready used up all the hot water but Michael didn't mind. He figured he needed a cool down anyways so he could wash away his anger that had been with him since the day they left Roswell. Five minutes later Michael came out of the shower, quickly combed his hair and then grabbed two Snapple's and the Tabasco sauce from his bag. "Here," Michael said giving one of the Snapple's to Isabel; who was sitting up in her bed, her back up against the wall. "Thanks, Tabasco sauce?" "Always," Michael said as he handed her the bottle after he had put some in his drink. He then got in the same sitting position as Isabel. Isabel then figured now was the best time to talk to Michael, "Do you want to talk about what's been going on with you and Maria?" "That depends." "On what?" "On weather you want to talk about what's been going on with you." Isabel turned away. "Michael you know I can't." "Why not Isabel?" Isabel's eyes began to fill with tears. "Because it's too hard." Michael put down his drink on a nearby desk and then went over and sat next to Isabel. "Hey, it's okay. Come here." Isabel laid her head on his chest. "It's not okay. I've lost everything Michael. Just when I think I'm about ready to have a normal life, our other half gets in the way and screws everything up." "I know it's hard but you haven't lost everything. You've still got Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and you've still got me; always." Michael lifted Isabel's chin so she would be looking right at him. As he was whipping a tear from her face with his thumb he said, "Remember something, I'll come for you whenever you need me." Isabel and Michael smiled at each other then as Michael was about to get off the bed and go to his Isabel said, "No, stay." "Is that what you want?" Isabel nodded so Michael stayed in the same bed as Isabel and then turned out the light. The two of them then got underneath the covers and Michael genteelly placed a kiss on Isabel's forehead. "Goodnight Isabel." "Night, Michael."

The next morning Max was pounding on Michael and Isabel's door. "Michael, Isabel wake up." Michael looked over at the clock which read six thirty a.m. "What does your brother want this early? "I don't know." "Michael, Isabel wake up," Max said as he kept pounding on the door. "All right I'm coming," Michael said as he opened the door. "What is it?" "Maria's missing," Liz blurted out. "What?" "Get this in your brain spaceman," said Kyle. "Maria -is-missing. So are you going to invite us in or what?" "Yea fine come in." Isabel immediately got off the bed as the others walked into the room. "Is it just me or does it feel weird in here?" "It's just you Kyle," Isabel said as she sat on the bed that hadn't been used. Michael took a seat next to her. "The princess speaks!" Kyle said with a smile. "So what's this about Maria supposedly missing?" Michael asked. Kyle responded, "We're not exactly sure. We went to bed early and I guess Maria decided to take a midnight stroll or something because she got up and never came back." "Well we don't know for sure that she's missing," said Isabel. "For all we know she could've gone some place to see the stars after all she does miss home like the rest of us do." "Hello," said Kyle. "Have you noticed you can't see any stars out here? The Seattle skyline is way too lit up." "Okay Kyle relax," Max commanded. "No senor presidente I will not relax." "Okay this is what we'll do. Liz, Michael, and I will go out and look for her. Kyle, Iz, you both stay here incase she returns." "I thought you said you weren't king anymore," said Isabel. "Well if any of you have a better idea I'm open to it but if not then lets go." "Okay, let's go," said Michael. Before they left Michael gave a picture of Maria to Isabel. "Iz..." "Don't worry Michael, I'll see what I can find out and let you know." "Thanks." Max, Michael, and Liz left the motel room leaving Kyle and Isabel to just sit back and wait.


	2. Why Me?

_Nov. 5th, 2002_

_Journal Entry-II_

_I'm Liz Parker Evans and these were my plans for the day: Get up at 9:00 a.m., leave the hotel by 9:30 if not then sooner, and start living life on the road again with nothing to worry about except the FBI. Instead I saw a stranger who I got a weird vibe from and for some reason bowed at me and whose story I have yet to figure out. And do you want to know the best part? (I mean that figuratively of coarse,) My best friend who I can't live without has been missing for two days. Welcome to my world; again._

The group was in Max and Liz's motel room. "This is hopeless," said Michael. "No, this is not hopeless," Liz snapped back. "Liz, she has been missing for two days she could be anywhere by now." "Well we can't just give up on her. Isabel can't you try dream-walking her again?" "I've tried three times and the results I get are always the same; it's nothing but darkness." "I think it's time to start considering other options," said Michael. "Wait you mean leave? No! Max, what do think?" "I hate to say this but I think Michael's right." "What?" "Liz we've been here three days, with that much time we risk exposure." "We all ready risk exposure with or without Maria, she knows too much about us," said Isabel. "Max please?" Liz said trying to fight off tears. "Okay we'll look once more but if we can't find her today then we leave tomorrow." Max, Liz, and Kyle went to start looking for Maria while Isabel and Michael sat and waited.

As Maria slowly began waking up she began to notice her surroundings. She was laying on what felt like a bed and her head hurt terribly. "Where am I and why does my head hurt?" "Relax," came a female voice. "Who are you?" "Shh, all will be explained in good time." "Why can't you just tell me now?" "You humans; never any patience. Let me bring you something for that headache of yours. In the mean time you should just get some rest.

As the young girl came into view, Maria noticed she was human. "Here, drink this," said the young girl as she handed Maria the chalice while Maria sat up with her back against a wall. "What is it?" "It's something to help with that headache." "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" "You humans, you always ask too many questions." "Well when you're in an unfamiliar place it tends to do that to you." "Look at me do you seen anything in me that seems evil? Try to sense it." "Sense it? I think you got the wrong girl because I don't have any super powers and I can't do that sense thingy." "Will you just listen to me for a minute?" "That depends will you tell me what's going on?" ng girl because I don'in me that seems evil? Try to sense it."mean time you should just get some rest.

and her head h"Argh! You humans are hopeless! I don't know why my mother assigned me this position. Trust me or don't trust me it's your choice." With that they young girl left the room. Maria then started to have thoughts that maybe the girl wasn't human after all since she had used the words 'you humans' three times and no normal human would use 'you humans' in a third person sense. 'Oh no, I've been abducted by aliens again,' Maria thought. 'Why me,' Maria asked to herself.

It was nine p.m. when Max, Liz, and Kyle returned. "Any luck?" Isabel asked. "Nothing," replied Kyle. "We went everywhere even as far as the Anacortes and San Juan Islands. It's as if she just dropped off the face of the Earth." Michael looked at Isabel. "Tell them." "Tell us what?" Max asked. "I tried to dream-walk Maria again but I ended up with the same results except this time it felt as if something was purposely trying to block out her signal. We know this planet is weak in the technology and chemical department so that means the special unit doesn't have a way to block out my dream-walking ability." "This has alien written all over it," said Liz. "So what do we do now?" asked Kyle. "There's nothing we can do," Max replied. "So what, we just sit back and passively watch while Maria is on some god forsaken planet doing god knows what." "We don't know that for sure Liz." "But Isabel you just said..." "It was just a theory." "Maxwell I think it's time for a plan B," said Michael. "We move on." "But Max..." "Liz I know but we don't have a choice. We don't have any leads and have asked more than a hundred people with no luck." "Max we just can't give up on her." "And we can't get exposed either," Isabel blurted out. "Maria's your best friend, I get that Liz, we all do but Max is right, we have to move on." "What about you Michael, what do you think?" "There's nothing more we can do here Liz, we have to leave." "And Kyle I guess you agree with them too?" Kyle didn't respond but Liz knew how he felt. "So where do we go from here?" "As far away from here as possible," replied Max.

After spending more time pondering on her thoughts and the short conversation she had with the young girl Maria decided to drink the tonic. Not only that, but her head hurt terribly so she figured she'd drink it and get it over with. Maria realized that a minute after drinking the tonic her head wasn't hurting at all.

Moments later the young girl walked back into the room. "I see you drank your tonic after all. How's your head?" "Better." "Glad to hear it. This is strange for you isn't it?" "You just noticed?" "I'm sorry, I still haven't gotten used to the way you humans work." "You know you keep saying that. You yourself aren't human are you?" "Come." "Where?" "Enough with the questions, I don't see how my brother and sister in law managed to put up with you. If it will make you feel any better for now, my name is Amel. So will you just come with me? Please. I promise all will be explained soon." Maria got off the bed and followed Amel into another room.

Max and the group were on the road again with Max in the driver's seat. "Are you all right?" Max asked his wife. "Am I that obvious?" "Only a little," Max said as he smirked at her. "I'm worried about her Max." "I know as am I." "Every time I close my eyes I see images of all the stuff we did together in the past and I just keep getting this bad feeling that something is wrong. I know she's terrified inside, I can feel it Max." Max put his hand on Liz' knee, "Hey, it's going to be okay Liz. I promise. We've just got to be positive." Liz gave Max a warm smile. After that the drive to Montana, the entire group feeling worried for their lost friend. The only thoughts running in their minds were how each of them blamed themselves in one way or another and if Maria was truly okay.

Amel had taken Maria to the very top tower of the castle. The room was huge; and in it were two dozen computer screens to the right, a table that could seat fourteen in the center of the room, to the left were a dozen large desks filled with paper work on top of each and behind the center table was a huge window that looked out on the small civilization. Amel and Maria stood by the window. "Is this Antar?" Maria asked. "Not by far. Our true home was taken over by Kivar but there were those of us who were able to escape undetected. Ever since then we've lived here." "Can't Kivar track you?" Amel smiled. "No. Our ST's have been able to design the most sophisticated hiding device that not even Kivar himself could find no matter how hard he tries." "So if this isn't Antar, what is it?" "It's named Cyto, a moon that's about a light year away from our five star systems. Kivar doesn't know about it since he doesn't care about any of the systems that our outside of ours; all though he does make an exception for yours, since he won't give up at getting Vilandra by his side." "I know I'm asking a million questions but why did you take me?" "Because there's things that you and only you must know. King Zan and his new queen all ready know, well they suspect anyway." "What kind of things?" "In time." "Okay well if you won't answer that question can I ask just exactly who you are and if we're not on Earth then why take the form of humans?" Before Amel could answer an older woman walked into the room. "Mother," Amel said. "Hello dear. I see our guest is getting familiar with the place. Hello Maria." "Hi," Maria said with a confused look. "How do you know who I am?" "I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you found out about my son's secret." "Your son... Michael." The older woman nodded and then Maria turned her attention towards Amel. "And that would make you Michael's sister." Amel nodded as well. 'What parallel universe have I stumbled into?' Maria thought.

The group finally reached a motel in Billings, Montana. "So how many rooms are we getting?" Max asked and Michael responded, "Two. Kyle can stay with us. I'll sleep on the floor." "Are you sure?" asked Kyle. "Yea." "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Michael Guerin?" Isabel said teasingly as Isabel and Michael headed towards the lobby to get the keys. "Nice day isn't it?" asked the cashier. "I guess so," Michael replied. "So how many rooms?" "Two," replied Isabel. "Okay you've got rooms thirty and thirty one, top floor." "Thanks." Michael and Isabel walked out of the lobby. "Isabel is everything okay?" Michael asked. "Yea there was just something familiar about that cashier. I'm sure it's nothing." "If you say so. Here you go Maxwell," Michael said as he handed the keys to Max.

Ten minutes later Kyle was sitting in the center of the room doing his meditation; his miniature Buddha statue in front of him. Five minutes later he was done. "So, you done?" Michael asked. "Yes. I thank you both for those fifteen minutes of silence while I pondered my purpose in life." "Well you're just lucky I've learned to become patient with that mumbo jumbo Buddha Boy," said Michael as Isabel smiled a bit. "And Buddha Boy thanks you for that. Now if you will excuse m, it's late and I'm tired." Kyle jumped into bed and went to sleep. "I guess you want to get some sleep too don't you Isabel?" "Yea." "Okay," Michael was about to lay on the floor when Isabel stopped him. "Michael, wait; why don't you just sleep here?" Isabel said as she motioned him towards the bed. "Are you sure?" "Yea, I mean it's not like we haven't shared the same bed before. Come on." Michael got in the bed with Isabel. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, you?" "Yea." "Hey Iz," "Yea?" "Thanks." Isabel smiled at Michael and he smiled back. "You're welcome. Night, Michael." "Night Iz." Once their eyes were closed Kyle opened his and just smiled then went back to sleep.

Maria and Amel were touring the rest of the castle since they had just finished taking a tour of the village. "So what do you think?" "It's incredible. You know three years ago I would've never imagined this stuff to exist. It just seemed impossible. I can remember the exact moment Liz told me the truth. I ran out of the Crashdown screaming." Maria smiled as she remembered that moment. "The first few months were the hardest. I can remember being so scared, afraid that they would eventually turn into some green slimy monster. I'm sorry, I'm rambling about this." "No it's okay. I enjoy hearing this from a humans' point of view. Not many people get to experience what you have. People on your planet have a tendency to exaggerate on the truth. About more than half of your entire population says they've been abducted by aliens but in reality ninety nine percent of them are false accusations. If you don't mind me asking, which Antarian scared you the most?" "Definitely Michael and Isabel, they have this look in their eyes that makes a chill run up your spine." Amel smiled, "Yes my brother and sister in law are good with that." "Hold on a second, sister in law? You're talking about Isabel?" Amel quickly turned away. "I've said too much." "No I think it's about time you owe me an explanation and give me some answers. You have been speaking in riddles ever since you abducted me so I would like to know just what the heck is going on. I want to know why I was abducted, I want to know why you say Isabel is your sister in law, and I'd like to know everything else about this little scenario that you're not telling me." "Okay. Come with me we need to go to the conference room. Maria this is going to be difficult for you to hear but you need to." "Why do I have a feeling like this is nothing but bad news?" "Maria the reason we abducted you was because you play a critical role in all of this; because you're part of the 'alien abyss' as you like to call it and since you're involved with my brother things have gotten complicated." "What do you mean 'complicated'? "You are stopping what's meant to be." "And what you're telling me is that Michael and Isabel are meant to be," Maria said as she looked at the ground. It doesn't make any sense though I thought they always said they make their own destinies." "To a certain extent but when it comes to the relationship part of it they don't have a choice. I don't mean to hurt you by this but the feelings have always been there for each other they've just been too scared to face them. I'm going to show you something. If it gets to be too much let me know." Amy spoke to the screen that was to the right of them. "Entry one: library." The scene of Michael and Isabel at the library began to play.

M_ichael: You think I'm stupid don't you?_

_Isabel: No, not stupid._

_Michael: Just forget it. He's not gonna come._

_Isabel: Maybe not tonight._

_Michael: No, not ever. No one ever comes for me._

_Isabel: I will whenever you need me._

Amy stopped the footage. "Do you want me to continue?" Maria nodded. "Entry two: dream sequence." The screen began to play.

_Isabel and Michael have a dream about the two of them kissing in the desert where the alien symbols are on the ground. They both wake up gasping at the same time._

_Max: Michael what is it?_

_Michael: Isabel. (Max and Michael go to Isabel's room.)_

_Max: Are you okay? What did you see?_

_Isabel: It was only a dream._

_Michael: It was only a dream._

As Amy stopped the footage tears were starting to form in Maria's eyes. "Are you okay?" "Do I look okay?" "Maria this is difficult for you, I get that but you know that deep down things have to be this way. I'm going to continue with the next entry. Entry three: night talk."

_Isabel is staring out the window and Michael comes up behind her._

_Isabel: You've seen them too haven't you?_

_Michael: The dreams._

_Isabel: The rock formation... the symbol._

_Michael: The two of us._

_Isabel: The baby. I think its all true Michael. I think I'm pregnant with your child. How can this be?_

_Michael: Something weird like this had to happen sooner or later. No matter what Max wants to think, we're not human Isabel._

Morning had dawned and Kyle had gotten up early so he could do his morning meditation. After he was done Michael and Isabel woke up. "Morning you two, I assume you slept well," Kyle said as he smirked at Michael and Isabel who then threw pillows at him and then Michael began talking to Isabel. "You tried dream-walking Maria again last night didn't you?" "I did with no luck. I feel so responsible. I keep getting this feeling like it's all, my fault." Michael began rubbing Isabel's back. "Isabel it isn't your fault. No one's to blame for Maria's disappearance." "I like this soft side to you Michael." "I've always been this way." "Not always." "Okay you're right; only when our king isn't around." "Are you two flirting?" Kyle asked. "No," Michael and Isabel both said in unison then looked at each other. Isabel then got off the bed and went to take a shower to avoid any other awkward moments that would soon arise. About ten minutes late the group met outside. The got in the hummer and headed to Deluth, Minnesota.

Back on Cyto, Amy was showing Maria more clips. "Entry four- rock formation." The screen began to play.

_Isabel: All that stuff Tess was talking about: signals and destiny, that's what this is. You, me, and the baby that's what this is._

_Max: The what?_

_Michael: Isabel thinks she's having a kid._

_Max: Yours? Now who's keeping things from who?_

_Isabel: It's not what you think. We were never really together. It all happened in those dreams we were having._

_Max: You can't get pregnant from a dream._

_Isabel: How do you know? All I know is that something is happening inside of my body and we don't know what it is._

Amy stopped the footage. "How are you holding up Maria?" "I'm doing okay. I didn't realize how scared Isabel really was. Are there anymore?" "Four more but are you sure you want to continue?" "Yea, I think I can handle it." "Okay. Entry five: kitchen."

_Isabel: What if Max doesn't find anything out or he does and it's worse than we thought?_

_Michael: Let's not go there until we know something._

_Isabel: Oh god Michael, I'm so scared._

_Michael: You have Max and you have me._

_Isabel: I don't even know who you are anymore. I mean are you my brother or my mate? I can't forget that dream can you? You were so happy Michael. I've never seen you that happy._

_Michael: Well I've never been that happy before. (Maria over hears.)_

_Isabel: Is that what you want?_

_Michael: I don't know._

_Isabel: Well what is this going to do to everyone else: You and Maria, me and Alex?_

_Michael: Let's not think about that right now. I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you go through this alone. It's my baby too. Maybe this is the way things are meant to be._

"Here's one I think you'll remember. Entry six: human-alien relations."

_Maria: Hey. Look I heard something and I gotta ask you about it and I hope that the answer is some alien thing 'cause I can't imagine any other explanation that you could give._

_Michael: What are you talking about?_

_Maria: The baby Michael._

_Michael: I can't talk about that._

_Maria: Wait, you owe me an explanation Michael._

_Michael: It's not what you think._

_Maria: Okay I thought that you and Isabel were brother and sister. I mean isn't that what you've always said? Now suddenly you're sleeping togther?_

_Michael: No, we're not sleeping together._

_Maria: Really, then how is there a baby involved?_

_Michael: I don't know._

_Maria: How do you not know?_

_Michael: I just don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I mean I don't know what the hell it means; I don't know what I'm feeling._

_Maria: Wait a minute, feeling? Now you have feelings for her?_

_Michael: Maria this isn't about you or me or our stupid relationship. This is about Isabel. Something is happening to her and that's all I care about._

The clip ended and Maria began talking, "You know it wasn't until that very moment when I knew that Michael did have strong feelings for Isabel. I guess on some level I always knew, I just didn't want to believe it. I had convinced myself that we could be a normal human couple but that's just the problem; Michael isn't human." "I'm gong to continue, there's only two left. Entry seven: short."

_Michael: Calcium. (Isabel smiles at the sweet gesture.)_

_Isabel: Michael this can't be._

_Michael: I know but why not?_

The footage stopped and Maria got upset. "I can't believe it! That space-boy alien jerk boyfriend of mine actually wanted that baby thing to be true! That..." Before Maria could

Finish her sentence Amy stopped her. "Hi, watch now, rant about ignorant space-boy later. Entry eight: guilt." The eighth entry began to play.

_Isabel: Michael I'm in trouble. We may all be in trouble. There's an alien out there somewhere and he's after me._

_Michael: You know it might just be a dream Isabel. You're under a lot of pressure, a lot of anxiety and what's so strange about dreaming about an alien?_

_Isabel: No, this is an alien who-who knows me, who's... intimate with me. I mean- I mean, what if it's-god!_

_Michael: Who?_

_Isabel: Kivar. What if it's Kivar?_

_Michael: So what if it is? It's probably still just a dream. Yeah, okay think about it for a second. Who's Kivar? He's a man you had an affair with-_

_Isabel: No that wasn't me. That was that other person._

_Michael: That was you on another planet okay? And how did this illicit affair turn out? It got us all killed._

_Isabel: This isn't helping. _

_Michael: Because you're not listening. Don't you see what's going on? It's just a dream Isabel. Your subconscious mind is screwing with you. I mean, you know guilt. You feel guilty about what you did back then. _

_Isabel: I don't even know what I did back then for sure. I mean all I really know is that I betrayed you and Max and my whole family for this-this Kivar. Oh god, why? What is wrong with me? I mean... who does something like that? What if I betray Jesse the way I betrayed all of you?_

_Michael: He, no sit down. None of us know what happened in that life. All we know for certain is who we are in this life and in this life, you're Isabel._

The footage ended. "Is it over?" Maria asked as she stood up. "Yea." "Amy I thank you for those painful moments but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room and figure out when exactly my life when wrong and maybe, just maybe get over the fact that Michael and Isabel are destined for one another." "On some level you can't deny it Maria." "I can try." And with that Maria left to ponder on her thoughts.


	3. The Christmas Surprise

The Christmas Surprise

NOTE: I figured out Liz' by adding the human months (9) plus the alien month (1) which gave me 10 then I divided by 2 and that gave me 10 months.

_Dec.23, 2002_

_Journal Entry III:_

_I'm Liz Parker Evans and it has now been over a month since Maria has been missing. My family and I are 100 percent convinced that she was taken by aliens but have yet to prove it. Christmas is coming up soon. It's going to be strange without Maria and it will be strange to spend Christmas away from our families back in Roswell. _

_With Maria gone, Michael and Isabel have gotten close and not the brother-sister closeness that we've seen between them for the past three years but instead a more intimate kind of closeness. I think Kyle is jealous of Michael although he won't admit it. Isabel dream-walked Jesse last week and she told us that he moved on with his life, he even met someone. Isabel was a little disappointed but at the same time knew he made the right decision since there is no telling how long we will be away and although Isabel is a little sad, at the same time she couldn't be happier. Who would've thought things would actually work out between her and Michael? Even with my power of premonition I never saw that one coming. Everyone is happy for them even Max._

_Speaking of whom is one very happy man; the happiest I've ever seen him in a long time. Should I say why at this very moment or should I just save it for later...I think I'll just say it now since I don't think I can wait another minute. Max and I are both thrilled since we are about to embark on a personal journey of our own; we are about to have a baby; a little girl. I'm thrilled about it, don't get me wrong but at the same time there is some part of me that is scared. How are we going to raise a child while still on the run from the FBI special unit? I guess it's one of those things we will have to figure out. Oh yea and I guess I should say that our daughter does take after her daddy and surprisingly enough her aunt Isabel since she has a healing ability as well as a dream-waling ability. As of now I think I'll stop writing since the road is going to get bumpy in just about another two minutes._

After two straight days of driving, the group finally stopped in Columbus, Ohio. Everyone figured they would rent two cars and an apartment so they would spend Christmas in one place instead of having to spend it on the road to some unknown destination. "Here we are," Max said as he began to unlock the door to the apartment. "It's nice," said Isabel. Along the left side was the kitchen and dinning room area, a walk in closet, a long hall that led to two separate bedrooms, and a restroom; in the far back center of the hallway was the master's bedroom; to the right was a large living room, two more bed rooms, and a second restroom. Isabel began speaking, "This place needs something...I know! It needs lights and a Christmas tree and..." "And the Christmas Nazi returns," Michael said as he smiled at Isabel. "You know for some reason I should be offended by that but strangely I'm not. Okay Max, you're in charge of getting the tree..." "Do you think that's a good idea since I ended up getting the wrong tree two years ago?" "Good point. Kyle you'll be in charge of getting the tree, Michael you will be in charge of the cooking and hanging lights on the apartment window, Max and Liz you will be in charge of decorating the tree so any questions or arguments; no, good. I'm going to get started on the shopping and decorations. Bye now." Isabel smiled then left the apartment. "This should be fun," Kyle said sarcastically. "You have no idea," replied Michael.

Maria, Amel, and Sylandra, Amel's mother, were all sitting at the dinner table in the castle, Amy and Syl could tell there was something wrong with Maria. "Are you okay dear?" Sylandra asked. "I'm fine this is just going to be my first Christmas away from home and away from my families." "Well if it makes you feel any better one of our agents has been keeping an eye on them so there's a computer screen in the conference room if you want to check it out," said Amy. "Sure, that would be great!" After Maria, Amy and Sylandra finished their meal, they all went up to the conference room. "So does your agent keep track of everyone involved with the pod squad?" "Just about, he's been on the job ever since that moment you all stopped at that gas station in Oregon." "Hang on a second are you saying that, that guy who gave us the hummer, the guy who Liz keeps getting a weird vibe from is actually the pod squad's alien protector?" "He's a little bit more than that, Jordan is Liz' brother but back then he was known as Jayton." "What?!" "It's complicated but just to put it in simple terms Liz Parker was once an alien on Antar long ago; she went by the name of Rama; she and Zan had a secret love one that her brother, Jayton helped keep secret from the very beginning ever since Zan and Rama met when they were five years old but once Zan's father found out about their love affair; when Zan was nineteen and getting to be the next king when he turned twenty; his father wasn't too happy that Zan was in love with a commoner so he forced Zan that either he marry the woman his father had chosen or he would kill his own son." "That's terrible." "It is but at least Zan and Rama are getting a second chance and nothing has been able to break their bond except for Ava of coarse but that's because Zan's father had put a curse apon Zan so he would be able to love her and have her bare his son but in the end Zan and Rama's love for each other beat the curse after all." "I need an asprin." Amy used her powers and a tonic formed in her hand. "Well we can't offer you aspirin since we don't use it but we can offer you this. It's similar to those Earth pills of yours." "Thanks." "So shall we check up on your family?" asked Sylandra as she pulled up three chairs. The tree of them took a seat and the first to appear on screen was Max and Liz; the two of them were sitting in front of the fireplace with Max's hand on Liz' stomach. 'Oh my god, Liz is pregnant! I sure have missed a lot,' Maria thought to herself. The next scene it switched to was Kyle and Michael finding the right Christmas tree. "Why did Isabel have to give me the tree picking job?" Kyle complained. "We had never celebrated Christmas after I was six and then Tess came along but still she did all of the work." "Hey, just be lucky she didn't make an outline this time. Two years ago when she had Max and I pick it out she gave us a diagram and in the end Isabel didn't like it and bought a new one anyways." "Well I guess we can thank our little trip for that much of a miracle. Okay this one is good." "Good now all we need are the lights and the food for the Christmas dinner." Michael and Kyle tied the tree to the top of the car and then began walking the streets of downtown Columbus. "Hey, do you think Maria will come back? It's going to be strange without her." "I don't know. A month and still no word even Isabel can't find her with her dream-walking ability." "Speaking of Isabel, you two seem to have gotten...close." "We've always been close." "Hey, this is normal Kyle you're talking to not Buddha boy Kyle. Come on Michael everyone can sense what's going on between the two of you. The glanced and smiles you give to each other and not to mention the constant bed sharing. Okay granted you two haven't..." "Why are we having this conversation?" "I'm just saying it's pretty obvious. If you love her like everyone thinks you do then you'll go for it." Amy stopped the footage from the computer. "Why'd you stop it?" Maria asked. "Well since they were talking about the whole Michael-Isabel scenario I figured you didn't want to hear it. "No it's okay. I may not like it but Michael and Isabel are destined to be and unfortunately that's just the nature of the universe. Plus my perspective has changed since being here. So," Maria said wanting to change the subject, "Are there anymore clips?" "Yea," Amy replied as she pressed play on the computer; the next person to come up on the screen was Isabel. She was shopping around searching for the perfect gifts and decorations while whistling Christmas carols. About two minutes later it began snowing and Isabel couldn't have been happier. 'That's our Christmas Nazi,' Maria thought to herself as she smiled. After the clips were over, Maria thanked Syl and Amy and then went to her room to clear her mind.

Back on Earth, Max and Liz were putting the finishing touched on the Christmas tree that Kyle had picked out. While the two of them were doing that, Kyle finished hanging the mistletoe in the living room entrance. "Perfect," Kyle said. "Now all Buddha Boy needs is to find him-self a lady." Michael walked into the living room and stood under the mistletoe which he hadn't noticed yet. "Okay well all of the simple appetizer meals are done now where's Isabel? I need to see if the Christmas Nazi approves." Max and Liz chuckled and then Isabel walked through the door and stood next to Michael. "Hey, you wouldn't believe how many stores there are here. I had to go to everyone to find the perfect gifts and decorations." Kyle moved out of the way and said, "Hey you two, you might want to look up." Michael and Isabel did so and then an embarrassed look crossed their faces as the both looked at each other. They were going to try and get out of it but then Kyle starting moving his pointer finger up and down and said, "Hey, you can't mess with tradition, human or not." Again the embarrassed looks crossed both Michael and Isabel's face. "I'm game if you are," said Michael. "Sure, how bad could it be right?" "Right." As Michael and Isabel were leaning in, Max, Liz, and Kyle were all ready smiling. As they leaned in closer, their lips finally touched; their kiss becoming more passionate than anyone anticipated it to be. As they kissed images of stars passed through their minds as well as images of the two of them kissing in the desert when they had that dream; another image that passed through their minds was the time Isabel had stood up to Hank and vise versa; the next image that passed was the moment at the library when Isabel told Michael that she would always be there for him. After what seemed like hours Michael and Isabel finally stopped kissing. They looked into each other's eyes and began talking to one another; not realizing that the others were there staring. Isabel began speaking first, "Wow that was..." "Amazing," Michael said finishing her sentence. "Yea." Michael and Isabel finally noticed the others looking at them. "Okay I think I'm going to go to the kitchen and start getting my hands busy," said Michael. "Right and I'm going to go back to the hummer and start wrapping." But before they could will themselves to go do their things they came back together for another kiss. "Okay," Isabel said. "Okay," Michael said as well. The two of them finally went their separate ways and the rest of the group just stood there; shocked about what had just happened.

Maria was standing by the window as Amel entered Maria's room. "Great view isn't it?" "It is. I still can't get over at how amazing this place is. It's nothing like Earth. Every morning when I wake up at dawn, I look out of the window and it's amazing to see both the sun and the two moons shine at once. It's like a cross between night and day. It's funny I only imagined this stuff to exist in my dreams not in real life." "How would you like to live here?" "Here on Cyto?" "Yea I'm sure we can find a nice job or singing career for you. Believe it we do listen to music and your Earthling music is the most popular. Take your time and let me know what you've decided." "No, I don't need time. I'll stay. There's nothing on Earth for me now and I can't ever go back home to Roswell anyways." "Okay, I'll prepare a transport for you that way you can give an official goodbye." When Amy left, Maria pondered on her thoughts; she knew that in her heart she was making the right choice.

Isabel was in her room getting ready for bed after her long day. There was a knock on the door and Isabel opened it; it was Liz and Isabel invited her into the room then closed the door. "Isabel, if you don't mind me saying this, but you're blushing." Isabel took a seat on the bed and smiled. "Yea well kissing your soul mate with everyone watching is kind of embarrassing." "I know what you mean," Liz said as she took a seat next to Isabel. "So you and Michael are really getting serious aren't you?" "Yea I think we are. It's strange, three years ago I wouldn't have even imagined me and Michael being in a relationship; I think on some level Michael always wanted to give it a try but I was the one who was afraid; but when we kissed today it was like we saw into each other's souls; we saw stars. Its strange how life always has a way of turning into something that you would never expect." "Okay did you dream-walk me or something because I wrote the exact same thing in my journal a month ago." "I know I shouldn't have but in a way I'm glad because you were right about that Liz." "Thank you." "So Liz, how are you?" "Tired but happy; three years ago I would never have imagined to fall in love with an alien much less bare Max's child." "Well it's only four more moths." Isabel and Liz both smiled.

It was December 24th, and Michael was doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Michael was at a store called Danny's Diamonds. "You know if you're looking for an engagement ring then you should get that one in the center," came a female voice from behind. Michael quickly turned around. "Maria!" "Hey space-boy, long time no see." Michael and Maria embraced each other. "So you're picking out an engagement ring for Isabel hu?" "Yea," Michael said feeling a little guilty about it. "Hey I'm okay with it but we'll talk about that later." "So you really think she'll like the one in the center?" "Absolutely." "It's good to see you again Maria." "It's good to see you too Michael." About twenty minutes later Michael and Maria walked into the apartment. "Hey Michael, Max wants you..." Liz noticed Maria, "Oh my god Maria!" Maria and Liz embraced each other. "Look at you, you haven't changed a bit." "Look at you," Maria said as she motioned to Liz' stomach. "Hey, we thought we heard voices," said Isabel as she, Kyle, and Max walked into the living room. "So for starters do you want to tell us where you've been all this time?" asked Kyle. "Sure; there's a lot to talk about." Maria took a seat on the sofa, Kyle sat next to Max and Liz on the couch and Michael and Isabel sat on the floor; Michael's arm over Isabel's shoulder. Maria began talking about what happened.

"That night when Michael and I slept in different rooms I left in the middle of the night and through Michael and Isabel's window I saw the two of them sharing the same bed so I ended up taking a walk and the next thing I know I've been abducted by aliens. You all probably think I'm crazy or something." Kyle quickly responded, "Maria, you're in a room with three aliens, two soon to be aliens, and an unborn alien kid so of coarse we're going to believe you; please continue." "Okay but hang onto your seats because it does get even more interesting. When I woke up I was in a palace although it wasn't Antar; it was a moon called Cyto. This person that I met, Amel, told me that some Antarians had escaped Antar because of the blood bath that Kivar unleashed. Amel and her mother Sylandra were among the refugees to escape. Once the refugees left Antar, they found a moon which had yet to be discovered so they found it suitable for life and were able to create a village as well as a palace similar to that on Antar. Now here's the interesting part; Michael, Amel is your sister." "What?" "And that would make Sylandra your mother. Here, Amy told me to give this to you." It was a picture hologram of Amy and Sylandra. When Michael looked at the picture he just smiled. "I have a sister," Michael said as he kept smiling. Isabel put her hand on Michael's knee. "They're beautiful." "They are, just like you." Isabel blushed a little and Michael smiled at her. "Thank you for this Maria, you have no idea how much this means to me." "I think on some level I do. There was another thing I wanted to mention, it concerns the two of you. I'm perfectly fine with the two of you being in a relationship." "Really?" the couple replied in unison. "Really, I was shown some things and they made me realize just how much the two of you are meant for each other and just how much you need each other. I'll admit that at first I was hurt by it but being on Cyto helped me realize that no matter how hard a person tries, destiny is something a person can't stop so before I leave I just wanted to offer you my blessing." "What do you mean leave?" Liz asked curiously. "I've decided to live on Cyto; Amy says it's possible I can even start a singing career there since they really enjoy Earthling music." "Why?" asked Max. "Because there's nothing here for me anymore; being on Cyto gave me a whole new perspective; I would wake up at dawn every morning and the sun and the win moons would be shinning brightly, I had never seen anything like it before and I just feel like that's where I need to be right now." Maria looked at her watch and stood up, the others stood up as well. "I should get going." "But you just got here," Liz replied. "I know but space travel does take a while." Maria saw the tears start to form in Liz' eyes so Maria pulled her away from the others. "Hey, it's going to be okay Liz." "How is it going to be okay 'Ria? You're moving to another planet for crying out loud. I all ready lost one best friend, I can't loose you too." "Liz I know its hard believe me I do but remember that time when you had told me that I had to choose my own path and no one could do it for me? Well I've chosen it; it's because of you that I have the courage to go through with this at all." "But you're going to miss so much Maria. My daughter is never going to get to know her wacky aunt." "You're having a girl?" Liz smiled and nodded. "Liz, I know I can't promise much but I can promise you this, I will be able to watch over all of you. Who knows maybe if it's possible I'll be able to possess some human like Larek did with Brody." "That would be interesting. Okay so do what you have to do." "Are you sure?" "Yea; it's like you said, destiny is something you can't stop no matter how hard someone tries so maybe this was your destiny all along." Maria and Liz hugged one another. "I'm going to miss you Liz." "I'm going to miss you too Maria." Maria and Liz pulled away from each other and dried their eyes. "Okay I guess it's time for me to go. Max take care of Liz and your daughter." "Will do," replied Max. "Isabel, take care of space-boy for me and Michael you know you all ready have my congratulations." Isabel turned to face Michael. "What does she mean?" "It's nothing to worry about." "Kyle, you've got the special job." "Yea, what's that?" "Keep all of them in line." "Not a problem DeLuca." "Well I think that about covers everything." "Not quite," replied Isabel. Isabel went behind the tree where she found a photo frame which she had yet to wrap and with her powers she put the prom picture in it except this time Tess was not in it; Isabel had taken her out of the picture since they all had a high hatred towards her. Isabel wrapped the photo with her powers and then gave the gift to Maria. "This is just a little something from all of us; you know something to remember us by." Maria opened the box and revealed the photo. "Thank you. I should go my destiny still awaits." Max came up to Maria and shook her hand. "Good luck out there Maria." "You too your majesty." "Maria..." "Max you can deny that you're not a king all you want but the truth is, you always will be. Even 'they'," Maria pointed up, "Worship you as their one and true king after fifty six years. Now I really need to get going. Take care of yourselves." "You too," Michael replied and with that Maria left. Silence filled the room for a few seconds and then everyone got ready for bed so they could start the day off fresh tomorrow.

Today was Christmas and before opening the presents the group was outside enjoying the snow, something they hadn't enjoyed in a long while. As Isabel was putting her finishing touches on her snowman, Michael started pelting her with snowballs. Without hesitation Isabel started chasing Michael around as if they were six years old again when they had seen their first snow in Roswell, New Mexico and seconds later Michael and Isabel were rolling around in the snow and started laughing. Isabel pinned Michael down and as they leaned in closer they began kissing, Kyle then found the right opportunity to through a snowball at Michael and Isabel; the two of them quickly got up and then started shooting Kyle with snowballs. Pretty soon Max and Liz joined in the fun. About half an hour later everyone went back into the apartment to start opening their presents and pretty soon the gifts were opened except for one. Michael went to his room to get a present that he had for Isabel. "So is that everything?" asked Kyle? "Not just yet," came Michael's reply from the back of the room. He went over and stood in front of Isabel and in his hand he revealed a small red velvet box. "Open it," Michael insisted. Isabel opened the box and in it was a nice cut diamond ring; Isabel gasped, "Oh my god!" Michael took the ring out of the box and said, "Isabel Evans will you marry me?" As he slipped the ring on Isabel's finger, Isabel replied, "Yes Michael, I will marry you." Michael and Isabel kissed passionately and Max, Liz, and Kyle began clapping.

Later that evening during dinner, Max raised his glass before they started to eat and said, "It's been an interesting year. One thing I'm sure we're all thankful for is that we were able to have a normal Christmas without being interrupted by the special unit or other evil aliens and granted all of the evil encounters we've come across this year, we have always been able to pull through. There have also been some new changes that have come our way such as Maria now living on another planet, the soon arrival of our daughter, and of coarse the engagement of my sister and my best friend. So first off, here's to our parents who I'm sure miss us back home and we hope we get to see them again some day and here's to us and the coming of a new year, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas," everyone replied

_Dec.25th, 2002_

_Journal Entry: IV_

_I'm Liz Parker Evans and this has been a very interesting Christmas. It was difficult to spend this years Christmas away from our families but at the same time I begun to realize just how much my friends are my family. Maria is now gone; things are sure going to be strange without her but I know I have the strength to move on. Michael asked Isabel to marry him today. Who would've imagined that? They were only dating for a month and all ready they're engaged. I'm sure things would've been that way had Max and I not been in high school but then again Max and I did act like a married couple at times; high school or not. In the end I guess Michael and Isabel truly were destined to be. In the mean time we will be on the run again and Max and I will anxiously be awaiting the arrival of our daughter Maria, only four more months to go. If it's possible Max and I plan on having our child back home at the pod chamber in Roswell since hospitals are certainly no option if not then we don't know what we're going to do but before things get under way, Michael and Isabel have decided to get married at a chapel not to far from the apartment. So I guess now I will call it quits and write again when there's more time so until then._


End file.
